


Inevitable

by damerey_daydreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DameRey, Drabble, F/M, JediPilot, PoeRey, Reypoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_daydreamer/pseuds/damerey_daydreamer
Summary: Poe believes he and Rey are inevitable. Inspired by the song Inevitable by Anberlin.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Side notes: Han and Leia are Rey's parents, Finn is her adopted older brother, and Kylo is not Han and Leia's son.
> 
> This is a re-imagining of the fic I wrote for the Jon Snow/Sansa Stark ship (found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518983)
> 
> I do not own these lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> Inevitable by Anberlin
> 
> do you remember when we were just kids / and cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss / schoolyard conversations taken to heart / and laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not
> 
> i want to break every clock / the hands of time could never move again / we could stay in this moment / for the rest of our lives / is it over now? hey, is it over now?
> 
> i want to be your last first kiss / that you’ll ever have / i want to be your last first kiss
> 
> amazing how life turns out / the way that it does / we end up hurting the worst / the only ones we really love
> 
> i want to break every clock / the hands of time could never move again / we could stay in this moment / for the rest of our lives / is it over now? hey, is it over now?
> 
> i want to be your last first kiss / that you’ll ever have / i want to be your last first kiss
> 
> is it over now? hey, is it over now?
> 
> i want to be your last first kiss/ that you’ll ever have / i want to be your last first love / lying here beside me, palms and eyes open wide / i want to be your last fist kiss / for all time

Poe knew he and Rey were inevitable. 

He knew since they were children. He and the Solo kids would play in the cardboard box spaceships, battling aliens (aka Chewie, Artoo, and Threepio - the Solo family’s dogs) on far away planets. Sometimes, Poe would be overrun by the aliens, their slobbery tongues threatening to attack him with licks, and the ever heroic Rey would come to his rescue to free him. Sometimes, he did this on purpose.

As they grew older, it was Poe who would sometimes play the role of rescuer. Rey called him to pick her drunken self up from her first high school party where boys were getting too handsy. He was there for her through her teenage breakups. After Rey found out her boyfriend cheated on her a few days before prom, Poe took her and they had a blast, he made her forget all about her cheating ex by making her laugh and dance throughout the night. Rey came to his rescue as well, of course. Since she was so smart with history, she was placed in his senior history class and there were multiple times she helped him study and pass the class. Poe could still remember the different shades of brunette in the strands of her hair as she always sat in the desk in front of his. On Poe’s last day of high school, Rey ran and jumped into his arms, sad that he wouldn’t be back the next year with her. And when the day came, Poe made sure to be the loudest person cheering for her when she graduated, which was plenty difficult considering the Solos were loud and supportive as well.

But they had horrible timing. If Poe had a girlfriend, Rey was single. Or when Rey had a boyfriend, Poe was single. However, if they were dating someone or not, they always remained close. Rey had some jealous boyfriends through the years but she never let that get in the way of their friendship. And luckily, Poe’s on-and-off girlfriend Zorii wasn’t the jealous type. Throughout the high school years, she viewed Rey as his best friend’s kid sister, she was even okay with Poe taking her to prom. But once Rey entered college, things began to change. Whenever Rey became single, Zorii made sure to always be around. Her growing neediness and jealousy wore on Poe and he finally completely broke it off with her when he was accepted into a masters program at a college in another state. 

Those years seemed to go by slow. Rey was hurt that he left. She told him she understood and that she wanted him to do whatever was best to reach his dream job and he knew she meant it, but she felt selfish that she couldn’t help feeling hurt by him leaving. She didn’t talk to him on the phone as often as he’d like after he moved. She had recently started dating Kylo at that time. If he had known what a monster that boy would become or how Rey would possibly need Poe to be her rescuer again, he would have stayed. But Finn, having obeyed Rey’s wishes, had only told him about it after the fact, after Rey became her own rescuer and got out of that horrid relationship. Poe called her immediately. Apparently his were the only calls she took for a few weeks. Poe stayed single, wanting to concentrate on the difficult masters program and graduating. Rey stayed single and no one could blame her after the mess of her last relationship. 

Finally, Poe graduated with his masters and the day came for him to move back home. With every hug, every forehead kiss, every time her head laid on his shoulder throughout the 20 years of knowing each other, Poe knew that he belonged with Rey. After bringing his luggage to his old room at his dad’s place, he drove straight over to the Solo house. Rey and Finn had moved out of their parents’ house by then so he only called and told Leia that he would be coming home that day and Leia made the arrangements for a Solo family dinner in order to surprise the rest of the family with his appearance. Poe bought a bouquet of flowers on the way to their house and when he pulled into their long driveway, he finally felt truly at home. He entered the house and happily greeted Leia, Han, and Finn. His brows knitted together as he looked around for Rey. Finn smiled and pointed toward the backyard.

He found her reading on a blanket in the grass, the leaves from the big, old trees shaded her from the summer sun. Sensing someone approaching, Rey put a finger on the page, marking the place she left off on, and glanced up at him walking towards her. Her lips formed a radiant smile as she tossed the book aside, jumped to her feet, and ran into his arms. Poe hugged her tightly and swayed lightly with her. Once he let her go, he gave her the flowers. Rey smelled them as her eyes looked up at him, shining with happy tears that threatened to fall. 

He told her how he knew they were meant to be, from when they were children until now. He told her he didn’t want anyone else and he would never want anyone else. Poe told Rey how he thought they were inevitable.

“I want to be your last first kiss.“

With Poe’s words, Rey smiled sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the last first kiss each of them would ever have.


End file.
